Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity ('en español ''Desafiando La Gravedad) es una canción presentada en el episodio Wheels. Esta es la última pista del álbum "Glee:The Music, Volume 1". La versión original pertenece al musical "Wicked". Existen 3 versiones diferentes de la canción: la versión normal con las voces de Rachel y Kurt, la versión solo de Rachel Berry y la versión solo de Kurt Hummel. Las 2 últimas se estrenaron como sencillos, pero no se encuentran en "Glee:The Music, Volume 1". Esta canción es también presentada en el episodio Generosity del reality show The Glee Project cantada por Linsay Pearce. Además, está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada por Rachel y Kurt en el primer "diva-off" del club Glee porque Will estaba pensando a quién usaría para las Seccionales. Kurt pidio la cancion pero Will se opuso porque originalmente es cantada por mujeres. Al principio, la canción se la dió a Rachel, pero el padre de Kurt se enteró de que Kurt quería el solo, por lo que presentó una reclamo al Director Figgins y Will le dió una audición para el solo. Kurt hubiera ganado pero no alcanzó el Fa agudo (lo hizo a propósito por su padre) en realidad lo habia conseguido pero fallo aproposito, así que Rachel se ganó su lugar. Letra Wheels ''Rachel: '' Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game '''Kurt: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Ambos '' It's time to try defying gravity thumb|Mejor Diva Off (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012) think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! ''Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Kurt: Losing love I guess I've lost Ambos: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Ohhhhh , ohhhhh. Special Day For All Rachel: Something has changed within me Something is not the same Kurt: I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Tanya: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep Claris: It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Rachel: It's time to try defying gravity Claris: think I'll try defying gravity Kurt: Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity Tanya: And you won't bring me down! Claris: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Tanya: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! Claris: I'd sooner buy defying gravity Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity Rachel: And you won't bring me down! Tanya: I'd sooner buy defying gravity Claris: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Rachel: I think I'll try defying gravity Kurt: And you won't bring me down! Curiosidades *Kristen e Idina quienes cantan la canción en la versión original luego aparecen en Glee pero sin conocerse entre ellas *Se cortaron partes de la canción original. *Se volverá a cantar en Special Day For All *Sera un diva-off doble